


When Undyne Called

by UndyingUndyneTheUndying (FlyingUnhindered)



Series: Undying Undyne II [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Monster evacuation, Undyne the Undying - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingUnhindered/pseuds/UndyingUndyneTheUndying
Summary: "...When Undyne called, with crazed desperation in her voice... I... I realized I had to do something. Even if it meant everybody would... Have to learn the truth about me..."--Neutral Route Call, Alphys Ending
Relationships: Alphys & Asgore Dreemurr, Alphys & Mettaton (Undertale), Alphys & Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undying Undyne II [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590895
Kudos: 10





	When Undyne Called

**Author's Note:**

> From various sources you learn that Undyne called Alphys sometime before fighting (Genocide) Frisk, and Alphys promised to watch her fight, and if she died, Alphys would 1) evacuate everyone and 2) call Asgore and tell him to absorb the human souls.  
> I wanted to flesh it out a little and see what it might have been like.

Alphys’ phone rang. She stopped what she was doing with the goop-dripping machine in her bedroom and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was Undyne. She answered the call, put it on speaker phone, and set it on the table beside the machine.

“Hiya, Undyne! What’s up?” she asked. Undyne’s reply was so jumbled and fast that Alphys had no idea what was being said through the phone.

“S-slow down, Undyne, I can’t tell what you’re saying.”

Undyne took a deep breath. “Alphys, I don’t know what to do!”

Alphys stared at the phone. “W-what?” For Undyne to be calling Alphys to say that she didn’t know what to do - and not the other way around - meant that Undyne was close to the end of her rope or something was really making her panic. “Uh… What’s the problem?”

Undyne let out another string of something that was probably supposed to be coherent words, but its meaning was lost between the speaker and the hearer.

“U-undyne, slow down! Y-you’re still not making any sense! W-what’s wrong?”

This time Undyne spoke intelligibly. “The human! He’s been killing so many monsters, and if I can’t stop him- If I can’t stop him, he’ll kill everyone!”

Alphys had watched the human on her large screen downstairs, and she had seen him kill monsters, too. But Undyne could beat him, right?

“B-but you’re so strong! I know you can do it!” she encouraged.

“But what if I’m not? What if he kills me?”

From the heavy thuds that were coming through the phone, Alphys could guess that Undyne was decked in her full suit of armor and was pacing.

“I-I-” She didn’t know what to say. She was no fighter. She was a scientist who didn’t deserve her title and had done nothing but hurt people since she had become it. “Wh-what do you want me to do, Undyne?”

For a moment, Undyne hesitated. Then, “I’m gonna have to fight him sometime. Watch my fight, and if I die, evacuate the monsters. You have room in the lab, right?”

“…yeah,” Alphys answered hesitantly. The only room she had in the lab now was inhabited by the monsters she had been hiding there for a long time. But Undyne sounded desperate, which meant this was extremely serious. “I-I can do that, I guess.”

“Oh, and call Asgore and tell him to absorb the human souls. He’ll be able to kill the human then.”

“O-okay, I can do that.”

Undyne sounded a little relieved, but Alphys could tell that she was still worried. “Thanks, Alphys.” She sighed. “I gotta go. The human’s still loose in Waterfall.”

“B-bye, Undyne. I’ll be watching.”

“Okay, hope I’ll talk to you later, Alphys.”

The phone went silent with a click.

Alphys didn’t feel like working on the machine anymore. She wandered downstairs and pulled a chair to be in front of the large screen following the human. As Undyne had said, he was in Waterfall. He looked to be somewhere near the Garbage Dump. 

For a while, nothing happened. She must have dozed off, for the next thing she saw - or heard, rather - was Undyne speaking to the human. She pulled out a spear and would have tried to kill him right then if an unassuming kid hadn’t appeared from the grass beside them and stood between them. Alphys was wide awake now.

It was no more than ten minutes before everything started to happen. The monster child returned from wherever Undyne had taken him and confronted the human about what he had been told about him.

The human waited until the kid had finished speaking before advancing threateningly on him. He raised a small knife, no more than a toy, but the edge had been honed to be more than just a toy. As he brought it down to bear on the unmoving monster, who was clearly paralyzed with fright, a blur covered the camera, and when it passed a cloud of dust obstructed Alphys’ vision. Slowly it cleared to reveal Undyne standing between the vulnerable child and the murderous human. She was holding a spear in anticipation of a fight, but a large crack ran down her breastplate from one shoulder to the opposite hip. It seemed like the fight had already ended.

Alphys froze in her chair, gripping the seat as if it was her only lifeline. She should call Asgore now to tell him to absorb the human souls, but her hands refused to move.

Despite the wound, Undyne kept her head, overcoming the kid’s shocked exclamations with an order to leave. Then her posture slumped, and she looked weary and disappointed in herself.

“No…” she began, voice quiet. “S-somehow with just one hit… I’m already… Already…”

Already dying. Undyne’s fears had not been without reason. And now, here she was, perhaps the strongest monster in all the Underground, about to die from an obviously fatal wound.

“…I’ve failed you.”

Undyne was still talking, first to herself and then to the human. Alphys felt like she was watching a movie at its climax. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen, and no matter how much her brain ordered her limbs to move, they refused to cooperate, as though the messages were prevented from reaching their intended destination.

“…You’ll destroy them all, won’t you? Humans… monsters… everyone…” Though Undyne’s body was wavering and showing the tell-tale signs of being at death’s door, she refused to give up.

“For the sake of the whole world… I, Undyne will strike you down!”

Her voice was still weak and wavering like her body, but there was a new, determined edge to it. Years ago, Undyne had chosen her lot, though then she had known little of what she might have to face. Slowly she had understood what she had been asking for, but she had refused to leave her job. Even now, in the face of death, she was determined to do everything she could to stop the human.

The screen went white. _Undyne’s dust,_ Alphys thought sadly.

The white faded, and Undyne was still there. Almost everything about her had changed, from her armor to her hair, and nothing about her suggested that she was about to die. She grinned determinedly. “You’re gonna have to try a little harder than THAT,” she announced, gripping the spear she still held.

Alphys couldn’t believe it. She had always known Undyne was determined, but this!? So maybe her movie would have a good, happy ending, where the heroine saved the Earth from a terrible danger that threatened to destroy it.

It didn’t.

As she melted from so much determination, Undyne refused to give up hope, saying confidently that Alphys would do what she had said she would do.

Alphys ran upstairs and burst into tears. She would have stayed there like that for a long time, the shock and grief of losing Undyne holding her there, if Undyne hadn’t inadvertently reminded her of what she had promised to do.

With shaking hands she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It took three tries before she dialed the correct number.

“Howdy,” came the voice on the other end.

“H-hiya,” Alphys answered, voice more on edge than usual. “U-u-um… uh…”

“Is something wrong?” Asgore asked. “Are you alright, Dr. Alphys?”

“Yes! I mean, no. I-I mean-” She took a deep breath. “U-Undyne… Undyne d-died, a-and she w-wanted me to call you and- and tell you to absorb the human souls…”

He was silent for a long time. When he spoke again, his voice was grave. “I’m sorry… And thank you for letting me know.”

“Yeah… B-bye, I guess.”

“Talk to you later.”

The phone went silent with a click.

One promise down.

At first, the idea of getting everyone evacuated sounded almost impossible. Then she remembered Mettaton. Alphys looked down at her phone and dialed another number. It rang twice before someone on the other end picked up.

“HELLO, ALPHYS.” He sounded a little surprised to receive a call from her.

“Hi, Mettaton… Um…” It was only slightly easier saying it a second time. “U-Undyne died, a-and I promised th-that I would evacuate e-everyone if th-that happened. S-since you’re on TV, c-could you let everyone know a-and tell them to come to the lab?”

For once, his voice was sympathetic. “I’M SORRY, ALPHYS. OF COURSE I CAN MAKE AN URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT. I’LL HAVE IT PLAY EVERY HOUR OR SO IN CASE SOMEONE DOESN’T SEE IT THE FIRST TIME. IS THAT ALL?”

“Yeah. A-actually, wait! I-I just had an idea. Um… when you’re done with that, c-come over to the lab too. I-I’ll try to finish your new body s-so you’ll have more a-anti-human combatic features.”

“ALRIGHT, I’LL BE COMING SHORTLY. TOODLES!”

“Bye,” Alphys responded, ending the call.

Two promises down.

It wouldn’t be easy, living with the grief of Undyne’s death. It would be even less easy to have everyone find out what she had done and why. But although it felt like she was a total failure at everything, she could rest a little easier knowing that she had fulfilled the wishes expressed when Undyne called.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This is now canon to my [Undying Undyne II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621928/chapters/51558538) story.


End file.
